A wire race bearing is a rolling element bearing having rollers that run on races resembling loop sections of wire. Wire race bearings are preferred in applications subject to shock loads, deflections (out-of flatness conditions) and vibrations. Wire race bearings act as a damping element and operate at reduced noise levels compared to some of the other bearings with rolling contact. A known disadvantage to such a configuration having a wire is that a gap exists between the start and end of each wire. These gaps are often subject to additional wear, tear and noise generation such as clicking and knocking noises.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.